


Freier Fall 2 - Unofficial sequel

by anarres



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarres/pseuds/anarres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An fan-written sequel to the 2013 film 'Freier Fall' starring Hanno Koffler, Max Riemelt and Katharina Schüttler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freier Fall 2 - Unofficial sequel

ACT 1 - Kay

 

ACT 1 SCENE 1

A police squad briefing room. Twenty or so cops are sitting at desks, a supervisor stands at the front. Kay stands by the door, looking cool and impassive. The supervisor welcomes Kay to the squad. There are nods and murmurs of "welcome". The camera pans around the room as the cops eye their new colleague, sizing him up. The supervisor assigns a cop named Karl to show Kay around. Kay takes a seat and the supervisor begins briefing the squad on their next assignment.

 

ACT 1 SCENE 2

A locker room. Karl is showing Kay around. Various other cops are standing nearby.

Karl:  
Showers are down that way. The cafeteria is at the other end of the hall.

Kay:  
Okay.

Karl:  
Are you in the IT system yet?

Kay shrugs, shakes his head.

Karl:  
You need to go to the seventh floor to do the IT stuff.

Kay:  
Okay.

Karl:  
(To some other cops who are standing around.) This is the new colleague, Kay.

Cop 1:  
Hallo Kay.

Karl:  
This is CopName1.

Kay:  
(Eye contact with CopName1, nod, firm handshake.) Hallo.

Karl:  
These are CopName2 and CopName3.

Hallos, nodding, shaking hands.

Karl:  
You came up from...

Kay:  
TownName, in RegionName.

Cop 2:  
Welcome to the big city.

Cop 1:  
What brings you to Berlin?

Kay:  
(Smiles mysteriously, says nothing.)

Karl:  
The lure of the big city, huh?

Cop 3:  
We should take him out on the town sometime, show him how we do it.

(general laughter)

Cop 4:  
What kind of music do you like, Kay?

Kay:  
(shrugs) It depends what mood I'm in.

 

ACT 1 SCENE 3

Kay stands on the street outside the police station where he has just started work. He reaches in his pockets for a cigarette and lighter, lights up, smokes. Pedestrians go past.

 

ACT 1 SCENE 4

Kay sits on an S-Bahn train, looking at nothing, impassive.

Kay takes out his phone. Close-up of the screen. A box with the message: "You have a friend request from Marc Borgmann. Accept | Decline". The "Decline" option is highlighted and the screen goes dark.

 

ACT 1 SCENE 5: Big police action in Berlin

A squad of cops including Kay, wearing armored uniforms, with batons, shields and helmets, loading into the back of a riot van.

Cop 1:  
Do you think this'll be any good?

Cop 2:  
No, it'll be shit.

Cop 1:  
Why?

Cop 2:  
I looked at Facebook page for this demo. it's going to be shit.

Squad leader:   
Get in.

Shot of the interior of the back of the riot van. The cops are all packed in together, with their shields and helmets.

Radio voice 1:  
The way is blocked. Turn back and go west on StreetName.

Outside view of a wide street, filled with police vans and other vehicles, none of which are moving. A little way ahead a large demonstration is blocking the road.

Radio voice 2:  
The way is blocked, we can't get through.

Radio voice 3:  
Okay, turn back.

The van interior. The cops mostly stare at nothing, looking tense and bored at the same time. Jostling from frequently starting and stopping in very slow traffic.

Outdoor view of several police vans parked in a line along a street.

The interior of the van.

Cop 1:  
(quietly) How long have we been sitting here now?

Cop 2:  
I wish there'd be some action.

Nods, murmurs of agreement.

Cop 3:  
What are we doing?

Squad leader:  
We're waiting for orders.

Another view of the van interior. Half an hour has passed, and the cops are looking even more hot, bored, and annoyed than before.

Radio voice 1:  
A group have broken off from the main demonstration, heading south on StreetName just west of OtherStreetName.

Outside view of several police vans driving slowly down a big, empty street. One by one they pull up at the side.

Cops unloading from a van.

Cops jogging in single file down the street. A voice shouts: "Form up, make a line."

View of a line of armored, helmeted cops, including Kay and Karl, standing shoulder to shoulder, shields out, across an empty street. 

Kay:  
Boring.

Karl:  
(Turns, smiles, nods ruefully.)

Voice of commander offscreen:  
Shut up.

A group of demonstrators approaches slowly, from a long way off.

Cop 1:  
Will there be any action?

Cop 2:   
No. Just more standing around.

The demonstrators approach the line of cops, who wait tensely. Although the cops look really tough and intimidating in their riot gear, there are a lot more demonstrators than cops.

The crowd of demonstrators comes up against the line of cops. The demonstrators are chanting and shouting. There is some shoving back and forth.

Cop 1:  
(Aggresive, military-style intonation.) Get back!

A demonstrator pushes forward, shoves up against Cop 1. Cop 1 raises a baton menacingly, then shoves forward hard with the shield. The demonstrator stumbles back, streaming blood.

Cop 1:  
Get back! (Exactly the same intonation as before, almost like a recording. The cop isn't using his regular voice, he's doing something he learned in his police training.) 

The protesters are shouting and chanting. The mood feels aggressive, but after some initial shoving no-one is really doing anything. The cops mostly just have to stand there and look intimidating. An empty beer can is thrown at the cops, and a cop blocks it by raising his shield; the can falls to the ground.

It's later in the day. The protesters and cops are in the same places as before, but the protesters are not as closely packed together, and they seem less aggressive and more aimless, standing around and chatting in groups. The atmosphere is almost like an outdoor festival.

A group of a few higher-ranked cops stand in a huddle together a little way behind the line of riot cops. Discussing, hand gestures, pointing, scatchy voices blaring from radios.

One of the group of higher-ranked cops detaches from the rest, walks around to the front of the line, arm-waves. "Okay people. We're going back."

Another voice calls out: "That's it, back to the vans."

The cops break out of their line and walk back. For the first time in hours they move like regular people; rather than going in single file they walk together in clumps, with friends gravitating toward friends. They take off helmets, shake out hair, stretch, rub sore necks.

Cops loading into the back of the van.

The van interior. Everyone is tired and disheveled, jackets and shirt collars undone.

Back in the police station, the cops take it in turn to return their riot shields to numbered positions in a rack.

Shower room. No-one is talking, everyone is just methodically showering.

On the way out of the police station; the cops now dressed in their street clothes. A few of Kay's new colleagues invite him to join them for a drink at a nearby bar. Kay accepts.

 

ACT 1 SCENE 6

A group of cops including Kay sit around a table with pints of beer.

Cop 1:  
Doing nothing is the worst. It tires you out more than anything else.

Nods, murmurs of agreement.

Cop 1:  
(to Kay) How did you like your first big Berlin police action?

Kay:  
(drily) It was exciting.

Desultory laughter.

Cop 2:   
Do you know anyone in the city, Kay?

Kay:   
Not really.

Cop 1:   
We'll show you around.

Cop 2:   
Yeah. The exciting Berlin nightlife. (He waves an arm to take in the bar, which is comfortable and homely; dark wooden tables and beer mats and ashtrays and pictures on the wall that look like they haven't been changed in ten years.)

Laughter.

Cop 1:  
You did Level 2 riot training?

Kay:  
Yeah.

Cop 1:  
Which academy?

Kay:  
AcademyName. In RegionName.

Cop 3:  
Policing in the city is very different from in the rural areas. 

Kay nods, looks polite and interested.

Cop2:  
Of course it can be tough, with the career progression, to come to a new place. If no-one knows you and you have no connections.

Kay takes a drink of his beer, and the conversation moves on to some other topic. 

Kay gets out his phone, looks at it, declines another friend request from Marc.

 

ACT 1 SCENE 6

Kay jogging in a Berlin park.

 

ACT 1 SCENE 7

Kay standing on the balcony in his apartment, staring at nothing, looking cynical and bleak.

 

ACT 1 SCENE 8

Kay alone in his apartment, crying.

 

ACT 1 SCENE 9

A police martial arts training: the cops take turns being 'attacked' by a partner with a fake knife, who they have to disarm.

Immediately after the training, people are milling around, on a break. Kay stands on his own. Karl walks up next to him.

Karl:  
You've done this before?

Kay:  
(shakes his head)

Karl:  
You learn fast.

Kay:  
Thanks.

Karl:  
Um, you're gay?

Kay:  
(pause) Yeah.

Karl:  
I didn't mean any offense.

Kay:  
(Shrugs, shakes his head to show he didn't take offense.)

Karl:  
No-one cares, here. A couple of the other guys are gay, too.

Kay:  
(Looks at Karl, looks away.)

Karl:  
I guess that's why you came here.

Kay:  
(Half-nods, half-shrugs, in a way that could mean anything.)

 

ACT 1 SCENE 10

Kay jogging in the snow in a Berlin park. (Time has passed, it's a different time of year.)

 

ACT 1 SCENE 11

Kay in a club, dancing with a group of people. His dancing is a little robotic; no jumping or laughing or looking joyful or silly.

One of his companions says something to him. Kay turns, makes eye contact, smiles, says something in response. The companion turns to speak to someone else. Kay's face resets to its previous blank expression.

 

ACT 1 SCENE 12

Kay is in his supervisor's office.

Supervisor:  
(angry) I don't want to hear any excuses.

Kay:  
But I...

Supervisor:  
(shouting) I don't care! This shit stops now, understand?

Kay:  
Okay, I just...

Supervisor:  
(shouts) Enough!

Kay:  
(Jaw clicks shut, face goes expressionless, stares straight ahead.)

Supervisor:  
Coming in late. Coming in half-dead and looking like you didn't sleep all night. Sneaking out of briefings to smoke like you're a fucking teenager. Enough of all this bullshit, do you hear me? It ends now! Otherwise you'll be suspended without pay. There won't be any more warnings. 

Kay:  
It won't happen again. I'm sorry.

Supervisor:  
(much kinder, friendlier tone) Kay, listen. I like you. Everyone in the squad likes you. You're a good police officer, a good colleague.

Kay's eyes flicker. He wasn't expecting to hear this, is touched by it, and maybe somewhat jerked out the depressive fug he's been in.

Supervisor:  
This shit is just stupid. What is your problem?

Kay:  
I'm sorry.

Supervisor:  
What is your problem, Kay?

Kay:  
I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

Supervisor:  
Good. Because if it does, that's it for you. Now get out of my sight.

Kay goes.

 

 

ACT 2 - Marc

 

ACT 2 SCENE 1

Senior cop:  
I can't recommend you with this record. There'd be no point.

Marc:  
(nods)

Senior cop:  
I see you every day, Marc, I know you're not the type to start fights. But with this record, you look like a troublemaker.

Marc:  
(nods)

Senior cop:  
I hate this bureaucracy crap too, but you can't escape from it. Look, here's my suggestion: focus on getting a clean record from now on. Show you can be a team player who promotes morale and group cohesion. Then in six months or a year we'll look at this again, and maybe things will look different.

Marc:  
(nods)

 

ACT 2 SCENE 2

Marc goes into the locker room and immediately meets another cop who's on his way out.

Cop 1:   
Marc, how'd it go?

Marc:   
(a little dejected) He said ask him again in six months.

Cop 1:  
That's it? He didn't scream at you?

Marc:  
No.

Cop 1:  
Not too bad then. I'll see you tomorrow.

Marc:  
Yeah, see you tomorrow. Have a good night.

 

ACT 2 SCENE 3

Marc continues into the locker room, walks along a row of lockers and benches. As he goes past Cop 2 stands up abruptly and glares at him. Cop 3 does the same. Cop 4 looks at them all quizzically.

Marc ignores them, goes to his locker, takes some things out of it, puts some other things away in it, shuts the locker, heads back out the way he came in. 

On his way out Cop 2 and Cop 3 once again glare at him. Marc briefly glares back at them as he goes past, but mostly looks unconcerned.

Cop 4:  
(to Marc's back) See you tomorrow, Marc.

Marc turns, nods.

Marc:  
See you tomorrow. Good night.

Marc exits.

Cop 4:  
What was all that about?

Cop 2:  
You haven't heard about Borgmann?

Cop 4:  
Marc? I did a couple of shifts with him, he seems like a pretty solid guy.

Cop 2:  
So you haven't heard.

Cop 3:   
Borgmann's a faggot. That's why he got transferred here, he was sucking his colleague's cock. Only we're not supposed to talk about it because of the anti-discrimination policy.

Cop 2:  
If he comes near me I'll kill him.

Cop 4:  
Whoa, calm down. Lots of people are gay these days.

Cop2:  
Are you nuts? You're okay with him being in this locker room? In the showers?

Cop4:  
Why would I care?

Cop2:  
Are you a homo too now?

Cop4:  
No, I just don't care.

Cop3:  
The thing that worries me is, when things get hot and you're holding a line, do you want him to be the one standing next to you? I mean... (holds out his arm and lets the hand flop down limply)

Cop2 bursts out laughing.

Cop4:  
You guys are like three-year-olds.

Cop3:  
Yeah, okay. But the fact is, he's a cocksucker.

Cop2:  
(nods) I don't care what he does, so long as he stays away from me, but if he comes near me I'll kill him.

 

ACT 2 SCENE 4: Bettina

Bettina, driving. She pulls up outside Marc's parents' house. Gets out of the car, hefts a big tote bag over her shoulder, shuts the car door and locks it. Faces the house.

Slowly takes a deep breath, holds it, exhales.

Walks up the driveway, rings the doorbell. Marc's Mum opens the door.

Marc's Mum:  
Hello dear, come in, it's good to see you. I was just about to make the coffee.

Bettina:  
No, don't trouble yourself! I'm in a rush anyway.

Marc's Mum:  
Nonsense, it's no trouble. (Goes into the kitchen.)

Bettina:  
(calls out) Can I help you in the kitchen?

Marc's Mum:  
No, just make yourself comfortable, dear.

Bettina goes into the sitting room and sets her bag down on the table. Then she exits the room, goes up a flight of stairs to a bedroom, looks in. Her two-year-old is asleep on the bed.

Bettina returns to the sitting room, sits, opens her bag, takes some papers out of it, spreads them out on the table.

Marc's Mum returns with two cups.

Marc's Mum:  
BabyName is down for his nap.

Bettina:  
I can't thank you enough for all the babysitting you've been doing lately.

Marc's Mum:  
Oh, you don't have to thank me for that.

Bettina:  
It's just that work finishes at 3:30, but the playschool closes at 2.

Marc's Mum:  
I think you're wonderful for coping so well with all this terrible business with Marc. That idiot. You've been holding up marvellously.

Bettina:  
(tight smile)

Marc's Mum:  
He's very good with the baby, though, I must say. He's here every week without fail. The last time I caught him changing a nappy! I didn't ask him to, he just did it. He had brought his own bag of baby things.

Bettina:  
Well, fathers are more involved with their children's upbringing these days.

Marc's Mum:  
Marc really is involved with BabyName.

Bettina:  
He just does what any parent should do.

Marc's Mum:  
Even with his work and everything.

Bettina:  
Well, I work too, now.

Marc's Mum:  
Yes of course, but it's not the same.

Bettina:  
(smiles fixedly) Well let's get started with the party planning. I've got a list right here.

Marc's Mum:  
Have the invitations been sent out?

Bettina:  
Yes, that's done already.

Marc's Mum:  
How many children will there be? The kids will need different food from the adults, otherwise they'll complain. Pizza or something like that.

Bettina:  
Name1 and Name2 are bringing their little one, Name3 and Name4 will bring their two youngest, and Name5 and Name6 aren't sure if they will be able to come yet but if they do that's another small one. Could you and Marc's father take care of getting all the things on this list?

Slides a piece of paper across the table.

Marc's Mum:  
What about the Name7s?

Bettina:  
The Name7s sent a note with their apologies, unfortunately they already had another appointment on that date. So, what do you think about this list?

Marc's Mum:  
(looks at the list) Oh, well I suppose that should be alright. We can pick up the party things from StoreName.

Bettina:  
StoreName doesn't have the party balloons though. You have to buy those online, because of the nitrogen tank. And there are several other things that can only be found online.

Marc's Mum:  
Oh, well, you know Marc's father and I don't really like to buy things on the Internet.

Bettina:  
I don't either. (Looks at her phone.) Marc should be here by now.

Marc's Mum:  
He'll be along, don't worry. I spoke to him on the phone not long ago.

Bettina:  
(suspiciously) You did?

Marc's Mum:  
He called to ask if it would be alright if he came a little later because of work. I said of course it would be alright.

Bettina:  
(surprised) Marc finishes early today. That's why we chose this day to meet in the first place.

Marc's Mum:  
They asked him to stay a little later. There was some extra paperwork to do or something like that.

Bettina:  
When will he arrive?

Marc's Mum:  
I told him to come as soon as he can.

Bettina:  
(stares)

Marc's Mum:  
Well you know it's important it is for him to do well at work at the moment, with all the trouble he's been having since this transfer. I really wish he was still back in his old unit with Frank.

Bettina:  
(curtly) I don't know anything about it. It's none of my business.

Marc's Mum is a little startled, doesn't know what to say.

Bettina:  
Well, I have a lot to do today. I can take charge of the cake and the kids' activities, and we'll just have to arrange the rest by phone. 

Bettina stands and starts packing her things away. 

From upstairs comes the sound of the baby making toddler noises.

Bettina:  
(calls out) I'm coming, sweetie.

Marc's Mum:  
Do you want me to...

Bettina:  
No, no.

Bettina puts her things back down on the table, goes upstairs to the bedroom.

Bettina:  
Hallo BabyName.

BabyName:  
Mama ma ma ma ma!

Bettina:  
Hallo, did you sleep well? Did you have a nice visit with Oma?

Bettina picks him up.

Bettina:  
Ah, you're getting bigger every day! Have we got your blanket? Here it is. Are you ready to go?

BabyName wriggles and thrashes in Bettina's arms.

Bettina:  
You can go down once we get downstairs.

Bettina carries BabyName back down to the sitting room.

Bettina:  
And here is your Oma!

Marc's Mum:  
(to BabyName) Did you sleep well? You did, did you? And now Mama is here.

Bettina:  
I'll just put him down for a minute.

Bettina gently sets BabyName on the floor, finishes putting all her papers and things away in her bag.

The sound of someone coming into the house. Marc's Mum goes to greet them.

Marc's Mum (offscreen):  
Oh, Marc, you're here.

Marc (offscreen):  
Hallo, Mama. Is Bettina here?

Marc's Mum (offscreen):  
Yes, come, she's in the sitting room.

Marc comes into the room.

Bettina:  
Hi Marc. Your mother and I have already done most of the party planning. Can you go online to get the things on this list? (hands him a piece of paper) Make sure they'll be delivered by the day before the party at the latest.

Bettina hefts her tote bag over one shoulder and gathers up BabyName in her arms.

Marc looks at the piece of paper.

Marc:  
Um, okay. Bettina there's something I need to tell you.

Bettina:  
Well, I'm in a rush.

Marc:  
Oh. Well, we can talk about it some other time then.

Bettina:  
Why don't you just spit it out, whatever it is?

Marc:  
I'll walk you to your car. (to BabyName) Do you want to come with Papa? Just for a minute. Okay. Okay. There we go.

Marc lifts the baby from Bettina's arms.

Bettina turns and walks out without another word. Marc follows with the baby. Marc's Mum watches them as they go.

 

ACT 2 SCENE 5: Marc and Bettina

Bettina and Marc are standing in the driveway near Bettina's car. Marc is holding the baby.

Bettina:  
Well?

Marc:  
There is something I need to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago. Um... 

Bettina:  
Well?

Marc:  
I'm bisexual.

Bettina:  
(stares at him, unimpressed) I don't care. Why should I care?

Marc:  
(mumbles) I wanted to tell you the truth about me.

Bettina:  
The truth? (gives a short, cynical laugh, and shakes her head) I don't care what you do anymore, Marc. I only care about BabyName.

Marc:  
(Nods, looks sad.) Well, I'll get him into his seat.

Marc gets the baby into his babyseat, in the backseat of Bettina's car, and carefully does up all the straps. Turns, looks at Bettina, nods.

Marc:  
Okay.

Marc sets off back up the driveway to his parents' house.

Bettina:  
Marc, wait.

Marc stops, turns around.

Bettina:  
If you're so interested in telling the truth now, can you answer one simple question for me? Just one simple question.

Marc:  
Of course. Just ask.

Bettina:  
Do you want the two of us to be together again? Like we were?

Marc:  
Oh, Bettina...

Bettina:  
Just answer.

Marc:  
Bettina... I still care for you.

Bettina:  
That's not an answer.

Marc reaches out to touch her, notices the angry way she is glaring at him, and thinks better of it.

Marc:  
I'm sorry for everything, all this mess. I know it's all my fault and I want to make it better.

Bettina:  
But that's not what I asked. (pause) It's yes or no, Marc.

Marc:  
(very softly) No, Bettina. I'm sorry.

Bettina:  
(angrily) Well then, tell your mother that!

 

ACT 2 SCENE 6

Marc:  
Thank you for babysitting, Mama.

Marc's Mum:  
You don't have to thank me for that. But Marc, listen. How long are you going to go on like this? 

Marc raises his arms in a don't-start-with-this-again gesture.

Marc's Mum,  
It's alright now because BabyName is too small to know what's going on, but what about when he goes to school?

Marc:  
Mama, listen, there's something I have to tell you. It's important. It's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time.

Marc's Mum stares at him, very worried and apprehensive.

Marc:  
I'm bisexual.

Marc's Mum:  
No, Marc, stop this.

Marc:  
I've thought about this a lot. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true.

Marc's Mum:  
No, no, you're just confused. You've been confused ever since you came under the influence of that Kay. (suspiciously) Has he come back? Have you been seeing him again?

Marc:  
No. (deep breath) But Mama, the truth is, I... I wish I could see him again. I really do.

Marc's Mum:  
(gently) You're just stressed and tired from work. You're not thinking clearly. This will pass, I promise.

Marc looks exasperated, shakes his head, looks away.

 

ACT 2 SCENE 7

Marc looking into a mirror, looking disheveled and weary. He's wearing just a pair of shorts, his hair is a mess and he needs a shave.

 

ACT 2 SCENE 8

Marc sits at a desk with a computer screen, a phone, his organiser-diary and Bettina's list. He mouse-wiggles, mouse-clicks, ticks off list items or writes notes beside them.

The phone rings. It's Bettina. He tells her about the choices available for the online shopping, and they plan out their complicated work-and-childcare schedules. Bettina's voice is quiet, tight, resentful. Marc's voice is low and resigned.

The call comes to a finish. Marc tidies some things away, sits staring at nothing. A message appears on the computer screen: "Kay Engel has accepted your friend request."

Marc blinks, clicks through to Kay's profile, looks at it. Opens his organiser-diary, writes down an address.

Stands, takes off his shorts, puts on trousers and a shirt, gets his jacket and wallet and keys, walks out.

 

 

ACT 3 - Marc and Kay

 

ACT 3 SCENE 1: Marc visits Kay

The camera follows a pair of denim-clad legs walking along a Berlin street, and moves up to show that it's Kay. As he walks past Marc's car his gaze flicks sideways and his pace slows. Ahead a figure stands, watching him; it's Marc.

They stand and look at each-other.

Marc:  
(softly) Hallo Kay.

Kay:  
(coldly) What are you doing here?

Marc:  
I came to see you.

Kay looks Marc up and down, says nothing.

Marc takes a step forward, reaches for Kay's arm, Kay pushes him away, fixes Marc with a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing glare.

Marc:  
Kay.

Kay:  
(incredulous) You came to see me?

Marc:  
You added me on Facebook.

Kay:  
(pause) I was drunk.

Marc:  
(softly) Kay, I miss you. I loved you but I was too stupid to know it, I was an idiot. Please...

Kay:  
(coldly) So you're out now, or what?

Marc:  
Yeah.

Kay gives a short, bitter laugh, shakes his head.

Marc:  
Kay, I'm sorry for everything.

Kay:  
(angry) You're sorry? You're sorry? Don't you think it's a bit late for that?

Marc:  
You wouldn't pick up your phone.

Kay turns and heads for his apartment building.

Marc:  
(calls after him) Will you invite me up to your apartment?

Kay:  
No.

Marc:  
Kay...

Marc catches Kay up, and reaches for his arm. Kay shrugs him away.

Marc:  
Kay...

Marc reaches for Kay again. Kay turns, deliberately punches Marc very hard in the midsection.

Marc doubles over, groaning and wheezing, looks like he might throw up.

Kay watches expressionlessly.

Kay:  
You must think I'm the stupidest piece of shit that ever lived.

Kay watches without expression a little longer as Marc struggles to get his breath back.

Marc:  
Kay, please...

Kay:  
(no longer expressionless, voice cracking like he's about to cry) Stay away from me.

Kay turns his back on Marc, takes a step toward the door to his apartment building, but then changes his mind and instead sets off briskly back up the street the way he came. He doesn't look back as Marc calls out to him.

Marc is still doubled over and clutching his midsection.

Marc:  
(calls out) I want to see you again, please.

Marc:  
(calls out) Unblock me on your phone, Kay, just pick up your phone.

Marc:  
(calls out) I'll come back next week, the same time. You can just beat me up again if you want.

 

ACT 3 SCENE 2

Marc driving. He's sitting oddly hunched over because of the pain in his abdomen.

 

ACT 3 SCENE 3: Marc talks to his Dad

At Marc's parents' house.

Marc's Dad:  
Why are you walking like that?

Marc:  
It's nothing.

Marc's Dad:  
You're walking like you took a kick to the stomach.

Marc:  
It's nothing. Dad, listen, I have to tell you something.

Marc's Dad:  
Let me drive you to the hospital. Your ribs could be broken.

Marc:  
No, they're not, I'm just bruised. Dad, listen, okay?

Marc's Dad:  
Okay.

Marc:  
I'm bisexual.

Marc's Dad:  
(looks very uncomfortable) I don't know what that means.

Marc:  
Um...

Marc's Dad:  
Marc.

Marc:  
(low monotone) It means I'm attracted to both men and women. 

Marc's Dad:  
Oh.

Pause.

Marc's Dad:  
Well...

Pause.

Marc's Dad:  
Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?

Marc:  
Yes, really, it's nothing.

Marc's Dad:  
Alright. Well I'll get my cold pack out from the fridge for you, it's good for bruising and sore muscles.

Marc:  
Alright. Thanks, Dad.

Marc's Dad:  
When I was your age I didn't give a shit about things like that either, but as you get older, you learn to take better care of yourself.

 

ACT 3 SCENE 4

Marc speaking on the phone.

Marc:  
I'm sorry, I can't do Saturday, I'll be out of town.

Bettina:  
Where are you going?

Marc:  
Berlin.

Bettina:  
Why are you going to Berlin?

Marc:  
(silence)

Bettina:  
You're going to see him. Kay.

Marc:  
Bettina...

Click indicating Bettina has ended the call.

Shot of Bettina shoving her phone into her bag, looking angry and tearful.

 

ACT 3 SCENE 5

Kay sits in a bar with a group of his friends-colleagues. It's the same bar as before. He holds his phone in both hands, resting on the table in front of him.

Friend 1:  
Are you expecting a call or what?

Kay:  
What?

Friend 1:  
You keep looking at your phone.

Kay looks at his phone. Touches the keypad, holds the phone to his face.

Kay:  
I'm having drinks with friends, you can join us if you want. It's 17 StreetName.

Kay puts the phone away.

Friend 1 looks at Kay with raised eyebrows.

Friend 1:  
Well? Who's your mysterious friend?

 

ACT 3 SCENE 6:

The same bar, later the same evening. Kay's group has dwindled to just him and three others. Kay's colleagues are talking comfortably together; Kay is mostly smoking and staring into space.

Marc comes in, scans the room, spots them and walks over. Kay doesn't move but his eyes track Marc.

Kay:  
I thought you weren't coming.

Marc:  
Do you know how many StreetNames there are in Berlin? (lightly, he's not really annoyed)

Long pause that grows increasingly awkward. Kay should be introducing Marc to his friends and inviting him to sit down with them, but instead he just stares at nothing. Kay's friends exchange quizzical glances.

Marc:  
May I join you?

Friend1 stands, reaches across the table, shakes hands with Marc.

Friend 1:  
I'm FriendName1.

Marc:  
I'm Marc.

Friend 2 likewise stands, reaches across table, shakes hands with Marc.

Friend 2:  
FriendName2.

Marc:  
Hallo.

Friend 1:  
And this is FriendName3.

Friend 3 nods.

Friend 3:  
Hallo, Marc.

Marc sits.

Friend 2:  
Are you a police officer, Marc?

Marc:  
Is it obvious?

Friend 2:  
No, but all of us are cops.

Marc:  
I work in RegionName.

Friend 1:  
Where Kay comes from, right?

Kay nods, drags on his cigarette, tilts his head back and blows a stream of smoke into the air. Turns to face Marc.

Kay:  
How's Bettina?

Marc:  
(pause) She's okay.

Kay takes another long drag, stubs the cigarette out.

Marc:  
It's good to see you, Kay.

Kay:  
It's good to see you, too.

Kay takes Marc's face in his hand, turns Marc's face toward him, and kisses Marc slowly on the mouth. Kisses him again. Kisses him again.

Kay's friends are embarassed, exchange what-the-fuck glances. A couple of bar patrons at another table turn to look, then turn away again.

Kay pulls back a little, still holding Marc's face, and looks directly into Marc's eyes. Smirks.

Kay sits back in his chair, suddenly casual.

Raised eyebrows and confused expressions all around.

Marc exhales slowly. Stands up.

Marc:  
I think I'll get a drink, can I buy you all a round? What are you drinking?

Friend 2:  
No, no, it's getting too late for me. Time to go home I think.

Friend 1:  
Me too.

Friend3:  
Yes, time for home.

Kay:  
Weizenbier.

Marc nods, goes to the bar.

Kay's friends gather up their keys, phones, bags, coats, while shooting inquisitive glances at Kay.

Friend 1:  
So, you know him from before?

Kay:  
(nods)

Friend 2:  
He seems nice.

Friend 1 and Friend 3 nod, murmur agreement.

Friend 1:  
Nice-looking too.

Nods, laughs, see-you-laters. Kay's friends exit the bar.

Marc returns, puts two beers on the table, sits.

Marc:  
So how's life in Berlin?

Kay:  
Good. (pause) How are things in TownName?

Marc:  
Good.

Kay:  
So you're gay now.

Marc:  
I'm bi, I guess.

Kay gives a short, harsh laugh, looks away.

Kay:  
How many men have you slept with?

Marc:  
One.

Kay:  
One apart from me?

Marc:  
No, just you.

Kay:  
But that was just a slip-up. (ausrutscher)

Marc:  
No, Kay, listen...

Kay:  
What are you doing here? Do you think you're going to drive to Berlin and fuck me every time you get bored of your life? Do you think Bettina won't know?

Marc:  
Bettina doesn't care what I do.

Kay looks startled.

Kay:  
But you and she are still together?

Marc:  
No. We separated. It was not long after BabyName was born. After you went away.

Kay looks surprised, shakes his head, laughs harshly.

Kay:  
It's true, then. I really did ruin your life.

Marc:  
No, no, Kay... (pause) I did that all on my own, I guess.

Kay:  
(hesitates) Do you see your son sometimes?

Marc:  
Of course. (pause) Marc gets out his phone, shows Kay a picture.

Kay looks at the photo, looks at Marc, looks back to the photo. Smiles a little.

Marc:  
(smiles)

Kay:  
Papa.

Marc:  
(laughs)

Kay:  
(Laughs, then stops laughing and looks away.)

Marc:  
You should unblock me on your phone sometime.

 

ACT 3 SCENE 7

Outside the bar. Marc sets off walking one way, Kay goes the opposite direction.

Marc:  
My car's over here. Come on, I'll drive you home.

Kay:  
Leave your car where it is, my apartment's just a few blocks this way.

Kay walks on without looking to see if Marc is following.

Marc grins, catches him up.

Marc jogs ahead a few steps, turns and jogs backwards.

Marc:  
Come on!

Kay ignores him, keeps walking normally.

Marc:  
Pussy.

Kay:  
(silence)

Marc:  
You used to have a sense of humour.

Kay:  
(visible jaw clench)

Marc settles down to walking normally alongside Kay.

Shot of Marc and Kay walking side-by-side in silence along a Berlin street.

Close-up of Kay's face in profile, with the camera following him as he walks, blurry scenery going by in the background.

Kay:  
(Voice tight, expressionless.) I thought about suicide for a while. When I first came here.

Marc:  
Is that a joke or what?

Kay:  
(Looks away.)

Marc:  
Kay?

Marc reaches for Kay, gets his arm pushed away.

Marc:  
You should see a doctor, a psychologist.

Kay shakes his head.

Marc:  
Kay...

Kay:  
Forget I said it.

Marc reaches out again, gets his arm pushed away again.

Marc:  
But you're not going to...

Kay:  
No, forget I said anything.

 

ACT 3 SCENE 8

They reach Kay's apartment building. Marc stops at the bottom of the steps, Kay continues up the steps to the front door, unlocks it, turns around.

Kay:  
Come on.

Marc smiles, follows him inside.

 

ACT 3 SCENE 9: In Kay's apartment

Kay pushes open the door to his apartment, goes in, goes through to his living room. 

Marc follows, looking around. The apartment has minimal furniture and there isn't much in the way of decoration.

Marc and Kay stand looking at each-other.

Marc walks up to Kay, strokes his face, kisses him. Kay barely reacts.

Marc:  
(softly) I missed you. I thought about you all the time. I can't believe how stupid I was.

More gentle kissing and face-stroking. Kay is motionless. The expression on his face is empty, almost bored.

Marc pulls back, looks at Kay.

Marc:  
You used to like it when I touched you.

Kay:  
Did I?

Marc takes Kay's face in both hands, kisses him tenderly, strokes his face. After a few moments Kay gets into it, kisses Marc back. Grips the front of Marc's belt and pulls him close. They kiss, not gently anymore but roughly, hungrily. Kay slides his hand into Marc's trousers, Marc grabs his wrist and pulls his hand away. Kay fumbles to undo Marc's trouser button with his free hand, but Marc grabs that wrist as well. They look at each-other.

Marc:  
I'm not in a hurry, Kay.

Kay twists free. Glares. Turns and stares angrily at the wall.

Marc:  
What's wrong?

Kay shrugs, throws himself down on the couch.

Marc:  
Kay? What's wrong?

Kay produces rolling papers and a bag of weed from somewhere, starts rolling a spliff.

Marc sits down next to him.

Kay studiously constructs the spliff, takes a couple of long, deep drags on it, holds it out wordlessly for Marc. Marc takes it.

Kay:  
(dull, monotone voice) I can't do this again. Not like last time.

Marc:  
It won't be like last time. I'm completely different now.

Kay:  
(questioning look)

Marc:  
More boring, mostly. 

Kay:  
(looks away)

Marc:  
(Pokes his own stomach.) And I didn't used to have this big gut. 

(Marc doesn't have a big gut, except possibly in his imagination.)

Kay:  
(laughs feebly, shakes his head, stares into space)

Kay:  
Do you still jog?

Marc:  
Not so much. I don't have much free time these days.

Kay:  
(still staring at the wall) So everything is shit.

Marc:  
Yeah. (pause) But not everything.

Kay:  
(shyly) Your son.

Marc:  
(nods)

Kay:  
What's it like?

Marc:  
(questioning look)

Kay:  
To be a father. (embarassed, looks away)

Marc:  
Boring, mostly.

Kay:  
(nods)

Kay:  
(drags on the spliff)

Kay:  
(exhales)

Marc:  
I think about him a lot. What it'll be like for him when he's older, when he goes to school. With me... the way I am.

Marc looks at Kay. Kay looks away.

Marc:  
If it wasn't for him I wouldn't worry about anything, anymore. (holds out the spliff) Here, it's almost dead.

Kay:  
I'll roll another.

Marc:  
No, don't.

Kay:  
(questioning look)

Marc:  
You smoke too much of that stuff.

Marc takes a cigarette from his pocket, lights it, hands it to Kay. Lights another one for himself. They sit smoking.

 

ACT 3 SCENE 10

Kay sits staring at nothing. Marc is motionless, sprawled back on the couch. Kay looks at him.

Kay:  
Marc?

No response.

Kay stubs out his cigarette.

Kay:  
Come on, you can't sleep there.

Marc grumbles sleepily. Kay hoists him up and steers him into the bedroom.

 

ACT 3 SCENE 11

Marc and Kay are asleep in Kay's bed. An alarm rings. Kay rolls over, gets his phone, stops the alarm.

Marc:  
(sleepily) You have work?

Kay:  
Yeah. Go back to sleep.

Marc:  
No, I should get going, too.

Marc stands, wipes the crud from his eyes with his t-shirt.

Kay:  
(still lying in bed, looking up at Marc) Are you coming back sometime?

Marc:  
Of course.

Kay:  
When?

Marc:  
Hang on.

Marc goes into the other room, picks his jacket up off the sofa, walks back into the bedroom. Fishes his organiser-diary out from one of the pockets, looks through it.

Marc:  
The weekend of November 8. Five weeks from now.

Kay looks baffled.

Marc:  
I don't have much free time these days.

Kay:  
You have no free time for five weeks?

Marc:  
My days off are the only time I can see BabyName, and I have to plan his activities in advance with Bettina and my mother.

Kay sits up in bed. Looks at the wall. Long pause.

Kay:  
Five weeks.

Marc puts his hands on his head.

Marc:  
What do you want from me?

Kay:  
Let me visit you next time you look after BabyName. I'll help you babysit.

Marc:  
Yeah, right.

Kay:  
I'm serious.

Marc rubs his temples.

Kay:  
Why not?

Marc:  
Kay, you'd hate it. You'd be bored.

Kay:  
So?

Marc:  
Listen, Kay, we wouldn't have a single moment to ourselves. There wouldn't be anything fun, no jogging in the woods, no sex, no drugs, no TV. Just feeding him and washing him and trying to get him to take his nap.

Kay:  
You think the only things I know how to do are jogging and fucking?

Marc:  
I didn't mean it like that. Look, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?

Kay ignores this question.

Marc:  
(sighs) Do you really want to come all the way to TownName just to help me babysit?

Kay:  
Yeah.

Marc:  
If I take you to my parents' house my mother will go crazy.

Kay:  
BabyName lives with your parents?

Marc:  
No, he lives with Bettina, but usually I take him to my parents'. It's more convenient and they have the garden.

Kay:  
Couldn't we just take him out to the park or something?

Marc:  
(shoots Kay an incredulous, are-you-fucking-kidding-me look) No. I guess I could take him to my place, if I brought his blanket and some of his toys.

(pause)

Marc:  
Okay.

Kay:  
Really?

Marc:  
Yeah. Come Friday evening or Saturday morning.

Kay:  
Friday evening.

Marc:  
Okay.

Kay:  
(sweet, unguarded smile) Okay.

Marc:  
I don't know why you look so happy, you're going to spend your weekend getting drooled on. (shakes his head) Bettina will be furious. I guess it can't be much worse than everything else, though.

Kay:  
(quietly) Your family all hate me.

Marc:  
(sad, resigned) Yeah, but they hate me too. Come on, get up, I don't want to make you late for work.

Marc holds out an arm. Kay looks at it, takes it, allows himself to be pulled up to a standing position.

Marc:  
Well? Get a move on.

Kay just smiles.

Marc smiles, then laughs, shakes his head, makes eye-contact, kisses Kay. They kiss, embrace, and end up passionately making out.

Marc:  
(breathing raggedly, holds Kay's face in both hands, looks at him) What time do you have to leave for work?

Kay:  
(ignores the question, looks up through his lashes, tries to angle in for a kiss)

Marc turns Kay around and shoves him away hard. Kay immediately spins back around to look at Marc, grinning.

Marc:  
Go get your shit together, you slacker, I'll get some breakfast ready.

Kay considers for a moment, then heads obediently for the shower without a word.

Marc is left standing in Kay's bedroom. He looks around and nods to himself as if he's thinking "Huh, so this is where I am now." Then he goes into the kitchen and starts looking inside drawers and cupboards, getting things out for breakfast.


End file.
